Don't Forget Me
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: What if stories never had a happy ending.. Naruto, the last jinchuriki, has been captured, how will the other ninja survive? NejiTen, ShikaTem  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget Me**

Chapter 1

An eerie silence spread across the village and the Tailed-Beast broke threw the last defense of the Leaf and Sand shinobi. The brown haired chuunin jumped towards Shikamaru with a look of horror on his face. Three older chuunins follow behind him, one of them bleeding heavy. The huge tailed beast tore threw the village 100 meters away as the shinobi landed beside Shikamaru and a blonde Sand Village ninja.

"Shikamaru, what do we do?" Shikamaru turned his face from Temari to look over at him. _The Akatsuki have finally succeeded with their plan.._ Shikamaru thought. _Two weeks ago they had captured Naruto, and took the Nine-Tails away from him. He was the last tailed-beast left, now they had all the tailed-beast, so they could combine them all once more. To make things worse their Hokage was dead and the same as the Raikage. The world had gone to perfect to shit in a matter of days…What a drag…there does not seem a way out of this…_

"What do you mean Tuska? Get some more ninja and stop the tailed beasts from advancing further in to village." Tuska looked at him and then the three leaf ninja that had came with him.

He replied softly, "That's the problem…we are the only ones left…alive." A look of horror spread across Shikamaru's face, which was soon replaced with shock and then finally understanding. He thought for some time and then sighed as he came to a conclusion._ At this rate Neji wont have enough time to get to Madara, with Tenten and Kiba. To protect the village they will have to distract the beast long enough for more villagers to escape. _

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked with a worried expression. Shikamaru ignored her and turned his attention back to Tuska and the awaiting leaf village ninja. "Prepare for on last final attack, I will take point, Tuska you and your men flank me." They nodded and began to get into formation.

"Shikamaru? Are you crazy? The five of you can't go up against the tailed beast!" Tears began to appear along the bottom of her eyes. He sighed…_After all it was a suicide mission._

"You can't do this…you can't leave me h-here." Her voice broke on the word 'here.' He put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I will never leave you." He replied indifferently and added, "I must protect the children of this village and more importantly I must protect you."

"But Sh-Shikamaru." _He loved her more than she will ever know. But no matter what happens death can not conquer love, for love is immortal. _He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Let me be your hero," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and her tears spilled down her face. He reached up to wipe them away.

"I promise I will come back for you." He looked into her eyes. _Sadly that's one promise _I_ will have to break. _Hugging her closer to his chest for one last time he jumped back and motioned for the Leaf ninja to follow him as he disappeared for sight, leaving Temari standing, with half of her heart with him.

"SHIKAMARU!" She took a step forward as an attempt to follow them but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Temari…" A dull bored voice answered. "Let him go.." She turned to see her brother, the Kazekage, standing before her. "We all have to make sacrifices.."

He heard her voice, but Shikamaru did not look back._ I desperately wanted to turn around and hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, but there will be nothing to go back to if I don't stop the Tailed-beast._

**Meanwhile**

"Holy Shit! Did you just see that?" Kiba yelled as he jumped roof to roof following Neji and Tenten. Neji sighed in irritation.

"If you yell any louder Kiba, the whole world is going to know we are coming.."

"Neji?" Tenten asked beside him.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her. She sighed.

" Do you really think we have a chance against Madara?"

"Yes." He lied flatly._ This usually all she got from him. He never was the one to explain in detail. _They jumped onto another roof before Neji signaled them to stop. "Byakugon!" His vision turned black and white and he looked around. His eyes wided as he saw an enormous amount of chakra 50 meter due west of their position. _Damn it all. _He thought. _Shikamaru and four others are trying to fight the tailed-beast. This is not good. We need to find Madara quick._

"Neji!" A voice screamed as he turned around just in time to miss a kunai thrown at him.

"Perfect defense my ass.." Kiba mutters under his breath as Tenten bites into her thumb, sliding it across her weapons scroll.

"Is this really the time, Kiba?" She says. "Rising Twin Dragons!" she says, as two misty dragon erupt from the scroll and rise to meet her. Varies weapons erupt from the scroll as she throws them toward, where the kunai came from. The weapons slice threw anything that is standing and completely cuts down some trees. A hand covers her mouth and pushes her against a tree. Tenten struggles, kicking viciously at the person holding her down.

"Be quiet" whispers a low voice.

"N-Nej-"she tries to speak threw his hand. He shushes her as this a huge fire ball justu flies behind him, burning up anything in its path.

"Move!" he pushes her forward to avoid another one. The mystery ninja forms some hand signs and slams his hand onto the ground. A smirk appears along his face as a huge crack in the earth is running along the ground toward the white-eyed ninja and his companion. The ground where they are standing soon craters-in, leaving a 500 meter drop into darkness.

_SHIT._ Thought Neji as he quickly glance around and grasp a needled plant that was on the edge of the crater. He screamed in pain as the needles pierced into his flesh. As if in slow motion he saw Tenten falling above him.

_I was falling. I never thought it would end like this. I have always been ready for many things, but never dying.. I will never get to press my lips to that cold, ice-block ever again…But he was my cold, ice-block. _Closing her eyes, tears began to stream down her face and the darkness rushed up to meet her… A hard jerk stopped her in mid-air, as she looked up to see a rough hand wrapped around hers. She looked up to a certain white-eyed ninja, looking down at her, holding her hand tightly.

"You die, when I die" he simply stated. She looked up even further to see blood running down his left arm and falling into the black nothingness.

"N-Neji?" A look of alarm was present on her features. He said nothing, and glance away from her gaze to look at the plant, which was now coming un-rooted because of their combined weight. She followed his gaze to the plant and her eyes widened.

_We're both going to fall to their deaths. _The brown-haired kunoichi thought desperately. _If I let go of his hand would that be enough to save him? But would I be selfish enough to pull myself away from him and leave him to suffer? Then again it would be selfish to hold on and pull him down with me. Either way was selfish…Maybe I-…_A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Don't even think about it." he said, sounding angry at the thought of her doing something like that. He gripped tighter onto her hand to show her, he knew what she was thinking. The plant suddenly shot out of the ground causing them to drop, but a sudden jerk cause them to stop again. As if fate was playing with them, she look up at Neji, who had shoved his fingers in a crack in the wall. More blood was running down his arm and onto her arm.

"…" Neji was breathing hard. At the last second he had shoved his fingers into the crack, breaking them, to stop them for falling. He could feel nothing, the numbness started at his fingers and spread to his arm and finally to his heart; where his realized he could not hold them up forever.

_I always promised to be there for her, to protect her and to never let her down. _A thought crossed his mind causing him to smile slightly._ I could swing her up, over the crater and onto the edge, but that action would cause me to lose my hold on the crack in the wall. Oh well. Her safety was the only thing that mattered anymore. I will not allow her to die with me. _The arm holding her slowly pulled up a bit, and she looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I love you, Tenten. You mean the world to me, and I will always be in your heart."

His words brought fear in the deep pit of her gut. His arm pulled up quickly and she was slowly rising. With a sudden determination on his face, he shoved her upward and him downward. As she landed on the edge of the crater, she immediately leaned over the edge and put her hand out as if he would catch it.

He fell and before he was engulfed in darkness he put his hand up also, with a smile on his face he disappeared into nothingness..

As if nothing else mattered anymore the brown-bun girl fell to her knees before the crater, and let lose everything she has been holding back. Tears flooded over her eyes and down onto her cheeks, until falling from her face into the hole. The mission did not matter anymore. She desperately wished someone would end her pain and kill her now. Its felt as if someone had crushed her heart into millions of pieces. She fell forward onto the ground, unable to move, as she cried for what seemed like an eternity. She tried so hard not to think about…him…for fear she might not be able to hold on any longer. No one knew pain quite like this. You can hardly describe it, its something you have to experience. She screamed out loud, in her own pit of despair. Wanting someone to hear her. She wanted to be saved from this unbearable pain.

"Tenten?" came a low voice.

_Could he have somehow live? _She thought. She slowly raised her head towards the voice. _No…it was just Kiba…I must look so pathetic, but I no longer cared. I had lost more in one day, than anyone ever has in a lifetime._

"Tenten, where is Neji?" he asked with worry written all over his face.

_Neji…_The name burned in her heart as she fell over once more unable to contain the tears any longer. Kiba rushed to her side and put a bloodied hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten, what happened? Where is he? Why is there a giant hole beside you?" He rumbled on questions.

_Sometimes his stupidity drive me crazy. Why couldn't he just understand that Neji is dead and he is never coming back._

"Its ok, Tenten" he said, rubbing her back.

_Ok? How could it be ok?_

His hands slowly wrapped around her body and he picks her up bridal style. He jumps up, with her in his arms, to a higher elevation. An explosion sounds off in the distance as Kiba looks toward the sky.

* * *

**A/N: This was written by Autumn, who wrote 2 Years Ago. She changed her couple from NaruSaku to NejiTen. R&R so I can tell her what you all think of it. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Move!" screamed Tuska as the tailed-beast stomped its foot down, crushing a house to pieces. The three other Leaf chuunin were fighting to give Shikamaru a chance to his his Shadow techingue. The monster pushes foward trying to step on the ninja, who looked like ants in comparison. A black-haried chuunin ran forward and used his Phoniex Flower Jutsu. Firey looking bombs land all over the the Tailed-beast, while the other chuunin were water and ground jutsus. Shikamaru ran to the side, about to use his Shadow Possion Justu, when a little kid ran in front of him.

"What the-?" The kid was running around screaming some guys name. _Shit... _He thought. _Is that Mainto's little brother..? What is he doing here? We already got everyone out of the village.._

Mainto who was the black-haired chuunin turned around and saw his little brother. The monster opened its mouth and fire erupted out towards the little kid. The little kid stared wide-eyed as the fire rush toward him, but someone pushed him aside, as Mainto was engulfed in fire instead of him. "MAINTO!" Shikamaru yelled. The little kid looked up tears running down his face and Shikamaru picked him up and jump a little distance away from the Tailed-beast. "Kid, you got to get back to your parents, ok?" Shikamaru rushed his words as he watch the monster destroy another house.

"B-B-But M-Mainto-" he studdered.

"He is ok.'' Shikamaru pointed to a black-haired chuunin standing ontop of a house, his hair swaying in the wind slightly. "Now go" He gave the kid a little shove and he ran behind a building disappearing.

Shikamaru looked up at the black-haired ninja. "Release." Shikamaru muttered as 'Mainto' disappeared in a puff of smoke. _How many times would he have to lie today..? I had to make a shadow clone of Mainto to get him to leave. God, Temari, I miss you already._

A house crumpbled before him and he jumped backwards avoiding another piece of house from crushing him. He lands onto a 2-story house and forms hands signs at a rushed pace.

"Shadow Possion Justu!" A shadow erupts from where he is standing and flies toward the tailed-beast, as the shadow hits its target, the tailed-beast stops. Shikamaru's whole body starts to weaken quickly.

_Damn Tailed-Beast is draining all my chakara.. I can only hold on a few more seconds or this could kill me..._

"Tuska, hurry and spread paper bombs on it, I can't hold this any longer!" Shikamaru screamed as, Tuska and the other remaining ninja jump from various parts of the Tailed-beast spreading the paper bombs. The monster eyes watch the ninja as it struggles to break Shikamaru's control. The tail-beast body started to twich as Shikamaru was struggling to hold on. Blood runs down the corner of Shikamaru's mouth. _I only have 2% of my chakara left..This is not good._

"Ugh…" Shikamaru leans forward coughing up blood as the Tail-beast mirrored his movements. He puts his hand on the ground to support himself from falling. One of the chuunins are almost thrown off the monster as he glances down to look at Shikamaru. "Hurry, Tuska!" He yells. "It looks like Shikamaru can't hold on any longer." Shikamaru's heart thumps loudly in his ears and he coughs up more blood. _1% left... _

His mouth was covered with his own blood, as he noticed Tuska and his comrades jump from the monster and and signal him to let go. His whole body was in the most pain he had ever felt in his life. If felt as if all his blood cells were blowing up inside of him. "R-Release!" He lets go of the monster's movements and falls face-foward onto the ground, unable to support himself any longer. The Tailed-beast roars in anger and steps toward the leaf ninjas, as they activate the paper bombs, explosions covering its body making the sky light up in a white flash. A huge roar comes from the Tailed-beast the fiery explosives burn deep into its skin.

Shikamaru pain starts to fade away as a slight smile spreads across his face. "Temari," He mumbles. "W-Wait…for…me…" He forces the words from his mouth as the sparkling light in his eyes is put out.

_0%_. His vision darkened.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say again, this is not my work, but a friends! I love her story even though I hate the idea of killing Shikamaru, but it's for the story. Hope you liked it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

**I know it's short, but whatever. Deal with it**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 miles away **

''Tenten.''

''Tenten...''

''Tenten WAKE UP!'' Kiba shook Tenten hard trying to get her to respond. But to no use. She was still in his arm, refusing to open her eyes or even at least look at him. Her bloodied hands were clutching his shirt as if he was going to disappear.

''Tenten we have to help the others.'' he pleaded.

She was silent for a moment, so he started to say ''they really need us'' when she cut him off.

''No. I want to die and be with Neji.'' She said rather coldly. Kiba was angry. No he was livid.

''So you think by dying, everything is going to be ok? Do you really think Neji gave up his life for you, just to have go throw it away? Tenten he died to keep you alive. Does that mean anything to you?''

She was quiet and tears formed on the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall again. Kiba's face softened and so did his voice.

''We have to go Tenten...'' He sighed. ''You have to let go...''

Tenten was about to yell in his face how she could never let go because if she did there would be nothing to hold onto and keep her heart beating. A huge explosion went of 10 miles west of their current location. The explosion sent a shock wave of air that flew past them, blowing her hair back out of her face.

''What...was...THAT?'' She screamed at Kiba.

''I think Shikamaru and his team tried to blow up the Tailed-Beast...Tenten lets go now!'' He yelled at her. She nodded and they jumped up onto the nearest branch, heading at a swift pace towards the explosion.

_This is bad... _Kiba thought. _I hope to God we make it in time. _

Another short explosion went off lighting the sky up like fireworks. Bits of fire landing on nearby trees, barely missing them.

''Faster Tenten!" He told her. Picking up their speed at 80 miles an hour. They have been running for five minutes, but she was silent.

"Tenten.?" He questioned. When she didn't reply he glanced over at her. Her expression was so unlike her. Instead of her cheery smile, it was replaced by a grim frown. But her eyes was want shocked him the most. They were no longer filled with light dancing behind them...no...they were blank and expressionless. Other one another person had eyes that looked like hers...Huuga Neji.

They ran, jumping tree to tree at a very fast pace. They neared the edge of the Leaf Village to find the wall bordering it destroyed. Houses, building, shops were crushed to the ground. Nothing seemed to be left standing anymore. As if someone stepped all of the Leaf Village. Picking their way threw the rubble, they got closer to the Hokage Tower. Buildings were still intact here, but some were engulfed in flames. A loud roar shattered the silent night; and standing right in front of them was the Tailed-Beast. Its skin was covered in 3rd degree burns, part of its arms and legs had no skin, just bare flesh. Small flames still burned on its body, and slowly started to die down. Two ninjas stood a few houses from them, watching the monster. One of them was sitting on the ground, blood seeping from a wound on his side. He looked like he had seen better days. The other Leaf ninja stood beside him, his brown hair drenched in sweat. Apart from a small wound on his arm he was ok. Kiba jumped towards them, with Tenten following close behind. They land beside the two ninjas, and the one standing turned towards him.

''Your Kiba, right?'' He said.

"Yea...who are you?'' Kiba countered.

''Tuska, part of Shikamaru's team, remember?" He stared at Kiba. _God is this guy stupid or something. _He thought. _We were at the same meeting_.

''Oh yea, I remember you." Kiba muttered. "Speaking of Shikamaru...where is he?" Kiba asked.

Tuska had a blank look on his face and the ninja sitting down had angled his head towards his knees so you could not see his face.

"Where is HE?" Kiba was fuming.

"He didn't make it." Answer the ninja sitting down.

Kiba's expression changed from anger to horror. "How...?" He said quietly.

"We believe over-use of his chakra." Tuska spoke up. It was silent. No one dared say a word. No one dared move, until a voice interrupted the silence.

''T-Tuska...look..." A weak voice coming from the ninja sitting on the ground. Tuska glanced at the ninja and followed his gaze towards the Tailed-Beast. Kiba followed his action and his mouth dropped to a wide ''O''. The monster's body was starting to heal itself. The badly burned skin was now pink and was slowly fading to its hard grayish skin. The Tailed-Beast opened it mouth and a terrifying roar filled their ears.

''That's it we're doomed." The ninja on the ground replied sadly.

"Hardly." Came a deep voice. All four ninja turned around to see none other than the Kazekage himself. At his side was a rather tall blonde girl about his age or older.

''Oh really?" Kiba challenged. "What do you plan to do?"

Gaara turned to Kiba calmly and replied, "A forbidden jutsu."

"What kind of forbidden jutsu..?" Tuska spoke up.

Gaara, still looking at Kiba, answered, "A type of jutsu that will destroy anything in a 10-mile distance, but," He continued, "It requires five ninja to perform it." Kiba looked annoyed.

"That does not sound so bad." He simply stated.

Gaara glared at him, but continued anyways. "The jutsu will take the lives of those performing it." They all started at Gaara. _There were six of us, one would survive, but all the others would die. Who would be the one that would live?_

"I'll do it." Spoke up a voice who has not spoken since they got there. Everyone turned to stare at Tenten…

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this fan fiction (or Naruto). That's sad to say because I really like this fan fiction and I wish it was mine. *pouts* This fan fiction belongs to my friend, like I said before. I can say that without me, this wouldn't be so good because I have to spell check it for her. Lol.**

**Anyways, I want to know what you think so I can tell my friend. **


	4. End

It was so silent you could hear the breathing of all the ninja standing. As if the world had stopped rotating just because of her simple statement.

''I've got nothing else to live for.'' Tenten added. Her expression was calm, but anyone who knew her well, could tell her slight fear.

''I'm in.'' Replied Tuska stepping forward.

''Same here.'' The chunin on the ground said standing up, with a slight shudder.

''Well hell.'' Said Kiba looking disappointed. ''If you all are dying, I want in too.'' He replied proudly.

The tall blonde girl looked beaten. Almost torn between the two choices in front of her for she was still not aware of Shikamaru.

''Good.'' Replied Gaara calmly. ''I shall be the fifth person since I know how to perform the jutsu.''

''Hell no.'' yelled the blonde girl. ''I'm not letting my little brother take a bullet for me!''

Gaara slightly glared at her. ''I hardly call it taking a bullet for you, besides I am the only one here who knows how to perform the jutsu.''

Tuska stepped in. ''Besides Shikamaru is waiting for you at the citizen's safe house.''  
_I feet like scum, to make up a cruel lie, but what am I supposed to do? The girl will not budge, unless something will hold her back_

The other ninja knew of his lie, but they did not show it.

''See Temari, there is a reason for you to stay here.'' Gaara added.

''But G-'' She was cut off.

''No.'' He answered. ''Now, go!''

A lone tear slid down her face falling onto her shoulder. After everything that has happened, she finally saw how much Gaara has changed. Ever since his fight with Naruto he was so much more caring. He had protected her from anything life threw at her, and now she was losing him.

Before she knew what was happening, Gaara had pulled her into a tight hug. His head slightly taller than hers, she buried her face in his neck, tears that had threatened to fall spilled all over his shirt. The moment seemed to last for hours, but to her it was still not long enough. He broke their contact and looked into her eyes.

''I love you, Temari.'' He said. ''I should have showed you how much you meant to me back then, but I was blind. I will greatly miss you."

Her eyes widened at his words. ''I will never forget you Gaara.''

"Please don't." The Tail-Beast roared, its voice breaking the touching moment. ''Go.'' He ordered as Temari jumped away, leaving them standing behind on the roof. There stoic faces slowly disappearing from view...forever. Gaara turned toward the Leaf ninja as they formed a circle.

''Follow my hand signs, and be sure to copy them perfect or it will not work.'' Gaara ordered out loud. ''When I say 'now' focus all your chakra into this seal. There is no turning back. Are you ready?''

''Hai!''

''Hn.''

''Yes.''

''Ready as I will ever be.'' Kiba murmured.

Gaara's hands started to form hand signs at a quick pace, as the others struggled to keep up. Black chakra seemed to leak from their bodies and into the seal. The Tailed-Beast started to move along the rumble destroying more homes and housing. Fire erupting from its mouth the monster torched anything left standing.

''Now!'' Gaara yelled.

The chakra leaking from their bodies started to pour out at painful speed. The chunin who was hurt fell face forward onto the ground in front of him to never move again. The black chakra from his body turned slightly green and embedded a symbol on the seal as it went inside it. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched, but Gaara glanced at them calmly. ''He was out of chakra, the jutsu took his life quicker.''

Gaara was going to add, 'the strongest will be the last left,' but the pressure on his body was taking a toll on him. The other struggled too, painful expressions clearly written on their faces. Kiba's eyes closed slightly, as his body doubled-over. As the same with the chunin the black chakra slowed, but this time the end was slightly red and it made a symbol on the paper containing the seal.

''K-Kiba.'' Tenten stuttered. Her eyes left Kiba's body as she looked towards the sky. Her heart sped up fast and she could her the pounding in her ears as her vision darkened and she fell backwards. The paper had yet another seal embedded on its surface.  
Tuska stared straight at Gaara, his mouth forming a slight grin.

''End it for us man.'' His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground. The fourth symbol was added to the paper, awaiting the final symbol.

Gaara forced more of his chakra out of his body, as his vision was getting cloudy. Flashbacks of his hard life flashed in his mind as he felt his body fall toward the hard surface of the ground. His last memory crossed his mind of when Temari forced him to take a picture with her and Kankuro. Everything went black. Five shadowed bodies surrounded a paper, as the last symbol appeared on it surface. Silence. The paper flashed a bright white as a white light shot out faster than light around the surrounding 10 miles.

* * *

**11 Miles North of the Light**

Temari looked above the sky as a heavenly white light spread across the sky. It made not sound, but it was loud in her ears. She had made it to the safe-zone with the other citizens. Now to only find Shikamaru, and things maybe will go back to normal...

* * *

**A Distant Place**

The whole place was white, no color, no sound, nothing... Tenten stood alone. _Am I dead?_ She thought. _Did the jutsu work.? Am I in heaven?_

As if an answer to her questions, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, in a protective and lovely manner. She turned around to see two beautiful white eyes staring back at her. ''I haven't forgotten you.''

**END**

* * *

_Life is a game to see how long you can avoid death, but in the end love is all that matters._

* * *

**A/N: Wow so sad! My friend is so depressing. The quote is one she always tells me all the time and idk if she got it from somewhere or she made it up. Oh well. Let me know what you think.**

**I thought this was really good and sad and touching. Poor Temari. I'm going to have to kill my friend for killing Shikamaru and hurting Temari like that. Sorry, but the author of this story will die soon….haha jk. Hope u guys liked it.**

**I would like to think Autumn for writing this amazing (and depressing) story. She wrote everything, I just edited.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading. REVIEWS PLZ!**


End file.
